<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Kiss to Build a Dream On by FluffyBeaumont</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470084">A Kiss to Build a Dream On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyBeaumont/pseuds/FluffyBeaumont'>FluffyBeaumont</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Line of Duty (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, First Time, M/M, May/December Relationship, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Standalone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyBeaumont/pseuds/FluffyBeaumont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Standalone story unrelated to my other Line of Duty fics. <br/>Steve finds himself alone on New Year's Eve with Superintendent Hastings. He's long had a serious crush on Ted Hastings, but has never had the courage to act on it. <br/>Now is the time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Arnott/Ted Hastings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Kiss to Build a Dream On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Superintendent Ted Hastings is standing in Steve Arnott's kitchen when 2020 dies and 2021 is born.  He and Steve are drinking good whiskey, Jameson's, out of heavy-bottomed glasses when they hear the boom and echo of fireworks crackling across the horizon. "Well, that's it, then," Hastings says, lifting his glass to Steve. "Another new year rolling down off the blocks, and what's it you're supposed to say? Rabbit, rabbit, rabbit."</p><p> "Rabbit?" Steve is smiling, and his new beard makes him appear much older than he actually is. "Why do you say that?"</p><p> "Well, as far as I understand it," Hastings said, sipping his whiskey, "you say 'rabbit' three times at the beginning of a new month and it guarantees good luck." He gazed at Steve over the rim of his glass, a smile curving his lips. "What sort of luck are you hoping for yourself?"</p><p> "Well, sir..." Steve sipped his drink and smiled shyly. "You're supposed to kiss someone on New Year's Eve, aren't; you? I was hoping a certain someone might finally see fit to return my...ah...expression of interest."</p><p>"Expression of interest?" Hastings was clearly confused. "What the devil are you talking about?"</p><p> Steve laid his glass down on the kitchen counter and, emboldened by the alcohol, moved closer...so close that he could lay a palm flat against Hastings's chest, and he did. He swayed close, breathing in the warm and subtle scent of Hastings's body, then raised his head to gaze into his gaffer's eyes. "I had someone in mind for my New Year's kiss, sir."</p><p> "You did?" Hastings put his own glass down, swayed close to Steve, capturing the younger man's hand against his chest. "And who might that be?"</p><p> "You." Steve swallowed hard, then raised his free hand and laid it against Hastings's cheek. "I want to kiss you, sir."</p><p> Hastings sighed, a long exhalation of breath that faded into a quiet groan. "Oh, Steven..." He cupped Steve's face in his hands and bent his head, sighing as his open mouth finally made contact with Steve's. The kiss was tentative at first, then, emboldened by Steve's willingness, Hastings deepened it, pulling back slightly to suck on Steve's bottom lip. He pulled away slightly, murmured, "Mother of God," then dove in again, claiming Steve's mouth decisively, almost brutally, while the tip of his tongue slipped between Steve's parted lips. He pulled back to look at Steve, taking in his rumpled hair, his distracted air, and his kiss-swollen lips. "Happy New Year, DS Arnott."</p><p> "Happy New Year, sir." Arnott smiled at him, a slow, erotically-charged smile full of heat and promise. "I think we should start the year off right," he murmured. "If you're willing." </p><p> "And how is that?" Hastings asked, but Steve was already unbuttoning his shirt, slipping a hand inside to caress his naked chest.</p><p> "Come on," Steve said, "and I'll show you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>